The Adventures of Callaghan and Kerns
by sloop3000
Summary: Follow Leah and Jules as they go through the bumps and bruises of being the only females on Team One! Xx series of one shots xX Don't be fooled, there will be JAM!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I, in no way, own any of the characters that are affiliated with Flashpoint. If I did, we would have had an extraordinary JAM marriage proposal…**

It wasn't easy. But then again, not many aspects of being an SRU officer are what you would consider _easy._ But this, this certain thing had really gotten to one member of Team One in particular. It wasn't something that every member would feel; this would only impact one SRU officer and at the time, boy could Julianna Callaghan feel its effects.

Leah kerns. Ex-fire fighter turned cop. Beautiful. Tall. Slim. Woman. Threatening. Everything that the elite sniper and negotiator, Jules Callaghan, feared. Leah came in replacement of a beloved team member- Constable Lewis Young, who gave his life protecting the public, saving a friend. Constable Lewis Young died a hero.

Down a man, trials began. Hundreds of enthusiastic, young men and women looking, fighting for a position on the most superior and respected Team in Ontario. Five hundred became two hundred, two hundred slowly became eighty, eighty became twenty and finally, twenty became four. Four applicants from five hundred and Leah Kerns was still there, still fighting.

Julianna Callaghan was pissed.

It wasn't that Jules wanted all the attention of the men of the SRU, honestly, she didn't want any of that, she was there to do her job, protecting the public. Jules loved her job, waking up every day and being surrounded by the men who had become her family. No drama, no bullshit. She loved it.

Having another female on the Team worried Jules that that would all change, it made her mad that she had to worry about potential drama and bullshit. She was worried about how Leah would perceive her, would she think that Jules was merely on the team as filler, as a backup if needed. Jules worried that Leah would try to be superior to her. But what bothered Jules the most was that she knew deep down, her own fears were irrational. She knew that her fears were wrong and not what she really felt. Jules knew where her real fear was rooted.

Jules missed Lew. Like crazy.

She couldn't stand the thought of someone taking his seat in the briefing room, the thought of racing someone else down the side of the SRU Headquarters. It all killed her and she was terrified. Not that she'd ever admit it.

But life moved on, as it always does. Leah's first day arrived quickly, briefing came even more quick. The members of Team One sat around the table, Leah filling Lew's old spot. That first briefing, not one Jules was ever proud of. Jules snapped at Leah, immediately shutting down Leah's offer of being there if anyone ever needed to talk. Feeling embarrassed, ashamed of her behavior as soon as her harsh words came out of her mouth. Jules was taken aback by her own words; surely she didn't mean to be so rude to their brand new teammate who must be nervous.

But just like life, the day moved on and once more the Team found themselves sitting around the briefing room table, tired and upset, thinking about the day's hotcall in which Jules had successfully carried out the negotiation. It was then that Leah entered the room with something that Jules and the rest of the team would keep forever. Wrist bands with Lewis's name and his badge number on them. They were beautiful.

Immediately Jules felt like a heel for the way she'd treated Leah earlier. She had not acted as a real teammate, but someone who was emotionally upset. So as briefing ended and everyone headed for their perspective locker rooms, Jules made a point to follow Leah quickly before she had the chance to get out of the building.

"Hey Leah?" Jules called out quietly.

Leah looked up from her near bare locker and smiled lightly, urging Jules to continue.

"I just wanted to say thank you for the bands, they are amazing."

Leah's smile widened. "It was no problem, like I said earlier; I know firsthand how hard it can be losing a teammate."

Jules bit her bottom lip and nodded. "It kind of sucks a big one." She whispered, not sarcastically, but with raw emotion.

"You've got that right, it's not fair. Losing someone when all they're trying to do is make a difference in this big, stupid world that we live in." It was obvious that the woman was flashing back to a difficult time in her life.

Jules simply nodded, not trusting herself to speak any more on the subject without completely breaking down, she'd save that for when she was home alone tonight. "Um, I also wanted to say sorry about earlier, I shouldn't have snapped at you like that." Jules hung her head, once more ashamed by her lack of self control.

Surprisingly Leah chuckled at her statement. "Seriously Jules, don't even worry about it. I've said my fair share of things that I'm not particularly proud of too."

Jules smiled at her. "Thanks and um, does your offer still stand?"

Leah looked at her new teammate. "Of talking if you need it, you mean?"

"Yeah."

"Of course."

"Okay, maybe someday I'll take you up on that."

**A/N- Okay, there you have it, the first installment in the Adventures of Callaghan and Kerns. I promise, the next one is going to be a lot more cheerful and happy! Drop me a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

"My God." Leah Kerns groaned as she and Jules Callaghan entered the female locker room that only the two of them shared. Leah plumbed herself down on the wooden bench that sat it's self in the middle of the room, while Jules slumped to the floor, leaning against the cool metal lockers. Both of them groaned louder in doing so.

"That. Was. Awful." Jules complained.

"I don't even know what _that_ was. Because it certainly wasn't a training exercise, it was Hell." Leah agreed.

"I literally can't feel a thing on my body."

"I'm not going to be able to get my butt off of this bench, I can't move."

"Who the hell pissed in Ed's cereal this morning? Because today was just cruel. Why did Ed have to do that to us?"

"Because he loves to see us suffer. That's the only rational reason." Leah answered her teammate.

Jules stayed quiet in response and began to peel the gear off her petit, incredibly sore body. Her boots came off first, followed by her socks. "At least I can still move my toes." She commented as she wiggled her toes.

"Just wait until morning- I'm sure they'll be just as bad as the rest of our bodies."

"The worst part of all of-'' Jules sucked in a sharp breath as she began to remove her Kevlar vest, wincing in pain before continuing. "The worst part is that every single one of those guys walked into their changing room like they just had got back from a trip to Heaven."

"There's no way they aren't sore after that, it probably would have hurt their manly pride too much to show a little feeling." Leah retorted as she too began to undress herself slowly.

Jules finally had her vest off and began working on her button down SRU long sleeved shirt. "I can't wait to get home and have a long, hot bath."

Leah smiled at her friend. "Hmm, a little back rub from Sam I suppose?" She laughed as a light blush crept its way into Jules' cheeks.

Despite herself Jules chuckled too. "Yes, as a matter of fact, one of those would be lovely. And I suppose you'll be expecting a visit from Connor tonight?" Jules laughed as the tables had turned. Connor was an engineer that Leah had been seeing for quite some time now. Jules was the only other member of Team One who had met him, or for that matter, even knew about him- running into both of them one night while grocery shopping.

Leah snickered. "You jealous?"

Jules looked up at Leah while making quick work of removing her tee-shirt. "Never. I'm completely happy with Sam thank you very much."

Jules was expecting a quirky comment from Leah, but when it didn't come Jules looked back to Leah wondering what the problem was.

"My God Jules, your chest."

Jules looked down at her sports-bra clad chest to see what was so wrong that it had Leah all uptight.

"Shit." Jules walked over to the body length mirror. She pulled her sports-bra down ever so slightly, careful not to expose herself in front of Leah. She cursed again as she saw the light purple bruises that danced along her chest. Groaning once more Jules walked back to the bench that Leah was sitting on and sat down beside her friend.

"Damn, I don't even want to see my chest now." Leah commented dryly.

"That was actually the stupidest training ever." Jules complained. "Please tell me when we are going to find ourselves in a situation where we have seventy pounds of stupid concrete sitting on our chest."

"Did Ed seriously not realize how much more that hurts a woman than a man? It killed. Not even one of them clued into our immense pain."

"I think Sam knew." Jules argued. "I noticed that he briefly had that sad puppy dog face going on when it was my turn."

Leah laughed. "Well be thankful you have such a perceptive man then."

Jules smiled and nodded. "Well this is just great; I have no clue how we're going to get through shift tomorrow."

"Sometimes it sucks being a girl." Leah added.

"No, it just sucks being a girl in the SRU."

"And for some reason, we're the ones who put ourselves through it. Please remind me why."

Jules sighed. "We do it for the civilians, the people who can't protect themselves."

Leah chuckled. "Yeah, something like that."

**A/N- hope you enjoyed it! It was just a situation that I feel like Jules and Leah would eventually find themselves in! Please review!**


End file.
